A reagent magazine is a physical assembly that may hold one or more cartridges containing reagent material. The reagent magazine may be used to dispense reagents from the cartridges to a receiving device coupled to the reagent magazine.
As a prerequisite to dispensing reagent, a flow path needs to be established between each cartridge and the receiving device. Typically a physical connection is made between each cartridge and a coupler located either in the reagent magazine or the receiving device. The physical connection typically requires opening a latch plate in a female coupler so that a male coupler on the cartridge can fit through the female coupler.